megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuchigumo
Tsuchigumo is a demon in the series. History The Tsuchigumo are literally "earth spiders." In Japanese mythology, Tsuchigumo were spider-limbed monsters. Tsuchigumo were evidently based on one of the groups of people inhabiting Japan. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jirae Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jirae Race *Last Bible, as '''Spider' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jirae Race *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A Tsuchigumo is summoned by one of the Ashura-kai men in front of the elevator that leads to the Counter-Demon Force Base at Kagsumigaseki. The spider demon's defeat leads the men who summoned it to flee. Tsuchigumo can later be found in the government office plaza area of Shinjuku among the Jirae clan demons that have occupied the area. After that, it can be found in Midtown and Reverse Hills. It can also be evolved from Ubu once Ubu reaches level 26. Tsuchigumo can teach Flynn the Poison Claw, Zionga and Me Patra skills through its Demon Whisper. Tsuchigumo also appears in the "Hunter Tournament Prelims" Challenge Quest while supporting Flynn's second opponent, Commander Dynamo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Tsuchigumo can be found in the Sky Tower or it can be found by allowing Ubu to evolve at level 27. It can teach the Poison Claw, Zionga, Me Patra and Mazionga skills through its Demon Whisper. Tsuchigumo benefits from learning Electricity, Gun, ailment and healing skills. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' A Tsuchigumo kidnaps Rin in order to distract Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. Raidou travels to the Dark Realm and fights three Tsuchigumo to save her. This is the first boss fight in the game. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Arakneus, he can perform the combo Earth Hammer with Chot Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= Repel |Force= |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Poison Claw\Innate Zionga\Innate Me Patra\31 |Evolvedfrom= Ubu |Evolvedfromlevel= 26 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas